Resisting is Futile
by Mako-Chibi
Summary: Axel attends Organize High. Hes loud and outgoing. A new guy with spiky blonde hair has shown up. Hes shy and quiet. Axel has taken an interest in the freshman. Roxas tries to avoid the sophmore, but its getting harder. Lemony yum, yum. Langauge. Akuroku.
1. New Guy

Well, here's chapter 1 for everyone! Hope you enjoy the story as much as i have typing it up!

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts, if i did, it would totally have the couples that i want in it!

**

* * *

**

***AXEL***

"Axel! Wait up!"

"Demyx." I look over at Demyx, slowing down so he could catch up.

"So, what's up?"

"Not much, you?" My emerald eyes stared around at the talking people.

"Axel? AXEL!," Demyx shouts, "did you even hear what I said?!"

"Oops. Sorry, Demyx." I flash a sly smirk. "What did you say?"

Demyx released an irritated sigh. "I said, fine. Then I asked what was wrong." He looked sideways at me. "What's wrong, Dude?"

"Nothing. Hinting at to when I said, 'Nothing much, you?' Okay?" He stared at me skeptically, but shrugs it away. Hey, I was basically telling the truth. My moms been going to an alcoholic group, my brother Marluxia had been at a "friends" house, and my dad is still out of the picture with his new wife. She's a total bitch. But, I didn't think Demyx should know. He worries about others way too much!

We walked into honors chemistry, and I took my usual seat. All the girls stared with "hearts" in their eyes. I flashed a smile at them, and they all squealed with joy. Demyx gave me the thumbs-up, then sat with a different group of girls surrounding him. The bell rings and the teacher literally yells at us to shut up. I go through my stuff to realize I don't have my notes with me. I look around to see Larxene. I crumple a piece of paper, and chuck it at her head. She whips around to glare at me with venom in her eyes.

"What?!" she hisses softly

"Can I copy your notes?"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't bring mine. Now let me borrow yours!"

A smug look crossed her face. That bitch. "No. You should have come prepared. Like me!" she sneers.

"You bitch! I'm gonna..."

"Axel! Care to tell us what you are discussing?" Just then, this blonde **angel** walked in. His face was barely visible, but I think I still got the best image. Mr. Frace turned to the newbie. "May I help you?" The guy didn't respond. Instead, he handed over a piece of paper. Mr. Frace put on his reading glasses, staring at the piece of paper. His eyes then drifted on the attendance sheet. "Ah. Here's your name." He nods to himself. What an idiot. "Roxas?"

"Yes." He looked up, his sea blue eyes shining. I about fell out of my chair when I saw him. He was a total **angel**! The most beautiful angel I had ever seen. Roxas. The name fit perfectly. And his voice! So... So... SEXY!!!

"You can sit by Axel. That's the only empty seat for now. Axel?"

"Yo." I received a death glare from the teacher, but the girls giggled happily. I looked over at Roxas to see him scrunch his face in despair.

***ROXAS***

_Oh great,_ I think with despair, _I get to sit by the class clown it seems._ "Is there no open seats?" I thought I almost saw the guy, Axel's, face fall.

"No. Now, sit next to him." I sigh, then walk to the empty desk. Sitting, I make no eye contact with anyone. A few minutes through class, a note is placed on my desk... Quick as a flash, I open it to read the note.

You new here?

I debate answering, but I decide to anyways.

Why does it matter?

The guy, Axel, quickly took the paper back when I refolded it. I knew who I was "talking" with now. Soon, the conversation went on.

A ~ Just curious.

R ~ Ever hear of curiosity killed the cat?

A ~ Yes. And satisfaction brought him back.

I blink and look up at him. He flashed me a smirk, and I quickly look back down.

R ~ Yes, I am new here. What grade are you in?

A ~ Thought so. Sophomore . . . You?

R ~ Um . . . Freshman.

A ~ Wow, you're already taking a college honors class? I'm impressed!

R ~ So are you...

A ~ Hmm... Touché. But I'm a year ahead.

I try not to laugh at his logic.

R ~ That means nothing!

I see Axel smirk out of the corner of my eye.

A ~ It means EVERYTHING!!! Being higher up means everything. You should know that by now, Roxy.

_Roxy?_ I shake my head, dismissing the nickname.

R ~ No it doesn't. Otherwise I wouldn't be here now. Duh...

A ~ Okay, okay! Don't bite my head off, Roxy!

R ~ I'm not biting your head off! I'm just

"Roxas? What is the answer?" I look up to see a chemistry problem on the board. I could barely se Axel trying not to laugh.

"Um... H2O with 10, 4 powers."

Mr. Face stares at me for a few seconds, then nods. "Very good." He continued on in his discussion.

R ~ proving a point. And you almost got me in trouble!

A ~ What? Moi? I did no such thing, Roxy. Besides, you still got the answer right!

I role my eyes, and the bell rings. _Wow, that class went by fast._ Gathering my things, a stand up to finally leave this class behind me. Someone else had other plans, however.

"So, what's your next class, Roxas?" Axel. I should have known he still wanted to talk. I quickly leave the room with a huge crowd. I make my get away to honors geometry.

***AXEL***

I watch as the blonde head ducks down at out of my sight. "Dammit." Demyx catches up with me.

"Sheesh, Axel! What'd you do to the new guy?"

"Nothing..." _Yet..._ I smirk at the thought.

"Uh-huh... Anyways! Ill see you later." He starts to head away.

"What? Why?" Axel focuses in on Demyx now, trying to figure out where his friend was going.

"Um... I'm meeting up with someone." With that, Demyx was gone. _Great. _I shake my head and walk to my next class...

I just barely make it into class before the final bell rings. Ms. Notter, we call her Nutter, gave me a glare, pointing at my seat. She has zero tolerance, trust me. Sighing, I sit only to see Roxas sitting right in front of me! Score! _So far, two classes together. Not bad! Not bad at all!_ I decide happily.

I poke him with my pencil, but he ignores me. Glaring at his head, I jab him **hard** in the spine with the sharp end. He turns to glare back at me. Boy was he hot! "We should pass notes again." I whisper.

"No! Unlike you, I'm trying to learn!"

"You did last time."

"And that was a mistake on my part!"

_Ouch._ I flinch from his words, then smirk slyly. "Come on, Roxy. You know you want to talk to with me!" He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. I smirk, crossing my arms over my chest. I won and we both knew that. He faced forward again, fuming. Damn he was so cute when he's angry. I slouch further down in my seat, not really paying attention in class. I just stared at the back of Roxas.

Before I knew it, the bell rang. _Where had the time gone?_ Before Roxas could get away, again, I grab his hood. "Wow. What's the rush, Roxy? What's your next class?" I watch him clench his teeth. "Come on! If you tell me, I might leave you alone."

"Might?!"

I shrug. "Yea. Depending if we have that class together or not. So... Might."

"Okay. I have computers."

I frown. I don't have that class until tomorrow. Our school as an odd system to it. Its almost like a college one. "Well, I guess you got your wish. I have English next. But, I could still walk you to your class!" I could see he was about to protest, but I linked arms with him. "Come on! Computers wont wait!" I literally drag him down the hall after me. Soon, we were by the computer lab. "Well, this is where we part, Roxy. Ill see you after class, okay?" I leaned down and kissed him. "Catcha later, Roxy!" I smirked at his shocked face, then walked away.

***ROXAS***

I stood there completely frozen. _He kissed me?! Axel kissed me?!_ I shake my head, heading into the class room. My face was flushed red, and I sat towards the very back. It was quiet that whole time without Axel. But that soon changed. I felt the gaze of someone on me, and turned to look to see a blonde guy staring. I felt odd. 'What?' I mouthed The dude kept staring, then came over. He sat in the empty seat by me. Then, he just stared.

"What?" I whisper this time.

"You know Axel, correct?"

I felt my face heat up. _Do I really want to answer his question_? "Yeah... Why?" _Apparently so. Great._

He stared at me for a few seconds, then a smile cracked the serious face. "A friend of Axels is a friend of mine!" He stuck his hand out to me. "Hi! I'm Demyx. Roxas, correct?" I just nod in response. Why would no one leave me the hell alone? "Cool. What class do you have next?" _God he's so... So... ENERGETIC!!!! How does Axel put up with him?! _He decides to ask again. Joy. "What class do you have next?"

"Gym." A one, simple worded answer.

"Oh cool! You have gym with Axel then. Hey, maybe you'll see the other new student, Sora."

I decided not to tell that Sora was my older brother. _Wait. Axel? Shit! _"Thanks for the heads up."

"Hey! What are friends for?" With that, he got up and went back to his seat. With Demyx not talking to me anymore, the kiss with Axel was slowly creeping back into my mind. _But why did he kiss me?! WE only met for one freaking day! What the hell?!_ As time past, I felt like I was a robot. I kept watching the clock, my body worked on its own. All I could think about was having gym with Axel. That, and the kiss as well. The bell rings, and I gather my things slowly. I was hoping Axel wouldn't be waiting. Walking out, there was no Axel in sight. A few feet away from class, I hear the voice I was trying to avoid.

"Yo, Roxy! See, I told you I'd wait." Axel grins at me. "And Demyx told me we have gym together! Isn't that exciting?!"

"Very..." My voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, Roxas. Don't be like that!" He gives me another of his damn smirks.

"Like what..."

I heard him sigh by me. "Like that. Did I do something wrong?"

". . ."

"Roxy, come on! Tell me if I did or not!"

"Forget it, Axel. Can we just get to gym without you talking?!" I seemed to have hurt his feelings. I saw him flinch, then fall silent. _Good._ I decided The rest of the walk was silent between us. The problem was, half of me was happy while the other felt miserable for making him go silent. Besides, he was trying to be friendly... that's all.

Once there, we sat in the bleachers. The gym teachers droned on and on and on about safety, equipment, and other unimportant stuff. I did a quick glance at Axel to see he wasn't paying attention either. He must have felt my gaze, cause he looked over. Our eyes made contact and he gave me another damned but cute smirk. I quickly looked away, blushing. I felt him chuckle next to me.

"Okay! Now, the choices for this gym class are weights or swimming. People wishing to do weights, go to the left side of the gym. People wishing to do swimming, go to the right." Coach says.

Axel stood up and started heading over to the right. I'm not so sure why, but I followed after him. He looked over and smirks at me. "Are you following me now?"

I glare. "NO! I just like to swim! I'm not stalking you, like you're stalking me!" My voice spat venom, trying to hide my real reason.

I'm pretty sure he saw through my façade, cause he just laughed. "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Roxy!"

"Ugh!" I storm past him as he laughs harder at me.

* * *

I had to fix chapter 1 up. Im not so sure you'll notice a difference, but there are a few changes. ^^ Plz R&R thank you! Enjoy

~ Mako


	2. Getting a Little Closer

Chapter 2 is finally up! Woot, woot! xD Im getting REALLY excited with this story, and i cant wait for you to see Axel and his home life! You even get to learn a bit about him in the next chapter, so please keep up with the story! Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; if i did the endings would be a bit different.

**

* * *

**

***AXEL***

He's just so damn sexy when he's mad! I was happy he wanted to do swimming. This could be really fun. I rushed and caught up with him. "This is gonna be fun, huh?" I, for sure, was super excited.

"Yea, I guess." There was zero tone to Roxas' voice.

I sigh. "Are your only emotions anger and emo? Or are you just doing that to bug me?"

"No. I have other emotions. I just don't show them." Again, he was toneless.

"Why not?"

A sigh of irritation escapes him. I try not to laugh. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Look, Axel, can you just let it drop? I don't know! I. Just. DON'T!" He glares at me.

"Okay?!" he demands

"Okay, okay! Sheesh. I'm just curious."

"Why?" He looked over at me, very slight interest in his eyes.

I notice the look, and an idea forms. I smirk devilishly. "Because."

He looks over at me, giving me his full attention. I kind of liked it. "Because why?"

Another smirk crosses my face. "Look, Roxas, can you just let it drop? I don't know. I. Just. Don't." I didn't yell at him, like he yelled at me, however.

He glares at me for a few seconds, then cracks a smile. "Guess I cant get mad at you. Cause I said that to you."

"Thanks. And you should smile more."

He blinks confused. Damn, it just made him hotter. "Why?"

I lean in close to him. "Because, you look hot when you smile, Roxy." I flash a smirk. I watch him go a deep crimson, and turn away. I heard a soft "Thanks" come from him. He even looks cute when he blushes. "Yup!" The conversation ended as we sat on the benches in the pool area. Then, Coach droned on and on and on. I leaned my back up against the wall, stretching. *sigh* I feel a poke and look over to see it was Roxas. He waves shyly, then hands me a piece of paper. I hope the note, smirking.

R - This class is boring.

A - Tell me about it. But, sense you're in this class, it just made it funner.

I see him blush out of the corner of my eye.

R - I see... You can be weird.

A - True. But you're weird too.

R - Why?

A - Because you're talking to a weird person. That's why. Sheesh, Roxas, I thought you were smarter then that!

I watch him try to hide back laughter.

R - True. I never thought of that.

A - Because your not smart like me! Duh!

R - *roles eyes* Please. I have more brains then you ever will.

A - We shall see. When I'm saving your ass from drowning.

R - Please, Axel. Ill be saving yours!

A - Oh I think not, my drowning buddy. *smirks*

R - You're an ass, you know that?

A - Ouch. That cuts me deep, Roxas. REAL deep. I'm gonna go emo now.

R - NO! DON'T!

I smirk evilly.

A - Why do you care?

R - Because... Because... Just don't! Please Axel?!?!

A - Of course not, Roxy. Ill do anything you ask me to. But only for you.

R - Okay. Thanks Axel.

A - No problem, Roxy.

I smile over at him, and he smiles back shyly. Damn, I still cant get over his cuteness!

"Okay," Coach says, " everyone knows the rules. Now, choose your swimming buddy. They will be your buddy for this whole unit."

"Hey. Ill take Roxas." Coach nods at me. He then goes down the line of people, taking buddy names. "You okay, Roxas?"

He nods. "Yea. Cause I'm gonna save your drowning ass." He smirks over at me playfully. This was the first time, I think, I've seen him smirk.

I smirk back. "Hmm... We shall see." With that, the bell rang, and we gathered our stuff. I was getting closer and closer to Roxas. In one day!

***ROXAS***

Next was a free period for the both of us. We sat in the very back, which was nothing like me. Or course, something had slightly been bothering me for a while. I just really wanted to know, so I had to finally ask him. We spoke only loud enough for the other to hear. It wasn't that hard sense the teacher was so loud. "Hey Axel?"

"Yea Roxy?" That's what I wanted to know about.

"Why do you call me Roxy?"

He didn't respond at first. But then, "Do you not like it?"

I shake my head. "No, that's not what I meant. Besides, you didn't answer my question!"

He sighs softly. "I do like your name. Its just, you're kind of special to me. I usually only give nicknames to people I care for." He shrugs slightly. "I think you're special and different and I care for you." He gives me a sheepish smile.

I blush deeply. "Oh. I didn't... know that." I look up at him. "But its only been one day, Axel. How is that even possible?"

"You just struck me differently." Axel grins darkly at me. "You took my breath away."

Again, I blush. "Oh." _Wow, I have such a great vocabulary! Gosh!_

"You have such a great vocabulary, Roxy." Axel sneers

I somewhat glare at him. "You're a dumb ass, Axel!"

He laughs softly, yet loud enough for me to hear. "Thank you, thank you!"

I role my eyes, sighing. "You're so odd." I shake my head, smiling. Wow, when was the last time I actually smiled?

"Hmm... I got you to smile." He grins evilly at me. I laugh softly, smiling again. "Sweet! I'm on a role! You keep smiling!" This time, I try to deny smiling. It worked... Sort of. That kind of made him sad.

"See? Now I'm not." I tried not to smirk at him.

"Hmm... True. But that was cheating. By the way, what are you doing after this class, Roxy?"

"Well, nothing. I j-" I was quickly cut off.

"Great! We can do something together then." Axel stared at me eagerly with his blazing emerald eyes.

How could I not resist? But... "My older brother is picking me up. Sorry. I really want to, but I cant." I watched disappointment touch his face. My heart fell, then skipped a beat. He looked so innocent when he was sad, which was kind of odd. I couldn't let him stay broken. "Well... Maybe I can get out of it?" I searched his eyes silently, trying to give him some hope.

It worked. His face lit up quickly. "Great! We can go to my locker, then find your brother. Who's your brother?" Curiosity lit his face, the sadness gone from sight. _We'll see if he lets me or not. I don't want to see his face sad again, but that just might happen._ I sigh softly, before answering.

"Um... Sora. Do you have any siblings?"

"Sora? Doesn't he have gym with us?"

"Yea. He must of skipped. Do you have any siblings?" He seemed to somewhat dodge the question.

I think he finally gave in, cause Axel lets out a sigh. "Yea, I have an older brother." He stopped there.

I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to not snap angrily. "Okay. What's his name?"

". . ." _What? Why won't he give me a response?_

"Axel? Come on, tell me!" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Marluxia."

He didn't look at me, but I could still see the hatred in his eyes. The one word seemed to be filled with that same hate. I didn't like that in him. When the name finally registered in my brain, I stared at him in disbelief. I think my jaw dropped just a bit. "Marluxia is **your** older brother?" He sighs, nods, then looks away again. "Wow. He's a Senior now, right? He's pretty famous! He's really liked too!"

"Yea, sure."

There was an odd tone to his voice. "What's wrong?" Curiosity and concern pricked at the inside of me.

Before I get an answer, the bell rings. He gets up quickly, and I stared at the bell crossly. _Damn bell._ "Okay, you coming?" I nod, then follow him to his locker. We didn't speak the whole way there. But he got his old personality back the farther we got from the classroom. "So, did Sora come to school today?"

I nod. "Yea. We moved here with Mom and Dad. New slate cause Sora gets in trouble at some schools." _More like every school._ I shake my head. "Anyways, I kind of don't want to leave this school."

"I'm sorry. Is there a reason why he does that?" I just shrug in response. Hell if I knew. "Well, I don't want you to leave either." I look up, and right at that second, he kisses me. He then pulls away and smirks at my pout. "We still have to talk with your brother, remember?" I mumble in irritation, and pats my head. That smirk never left his face. God, I sometimes wanted to kill him. "Don't worry, Roxas. Damn." He smirks at me, yet again. How I wanted to swipe that smirk gone.

"Fine. Lets just hurry up and find him!" When Axel closed his locker, I grabbed his hand. I pulled him till I saw Sora up ahead. Releasing my grip on Axel, I run up to Sora. Axel stayed a ways back. "Hey Sora. Why weren't you in gym? Did you go to your other classes?" Worry lit my face quickly. I always was the responsible one out of us two.

"Hey Roxas. I went to gym... Sort of." I glared at him, and opened my mouth to speak. He shook his head, quickly cutting me off. "I signed up for weights. And I did go to my other classes. Don't worry." He ruffles my hair, smiling at me. He then gestures forward for us to walk. "Anyways, ready to go?"

I bit my bottom lip, not looking up at him. "Actually, I'm staying after."

I peeked up at Sora, to see him blink in confusion. "Why?"

Looking up fully at him, I grew even more nervous. "Um... I'm getting help on the pieces of homework I missed." We had come in, in the middle of the year.

"What homework?" His eyes narrowed at me dangerously.

"Well, we were assigned homework. I need help to make sure I pass the quiz Thursday." _Wow, my words are totally clashing with each other! Dammit!_

He just stared at me. He knew what a bad liar I was. "Liar. Tell me the truth." I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I stood there, dumb founded. "Well?" He was starting to grow impatient.

Right then, Axel showed up. "Ready to study, Roxas?" I was so happy to see him there. I let out a held breath that I didn't even _know_ I was holding. I was even happier when he _didn't_ call me Roxy. That might have been really bad. Sora would be even more pissed then what he was now.

Sora stared at Axel. Well, it was more like he was staring _up_ at him, but whatever. "So, you are studying?"

Axel nods, smirking. "That's right." There was a slight mocking note to his tone. "You want him to fail? Fine. Not my problem." He shrugs nonchalantly, the smirk never fading.

"No! I don't want to fail!" I really didn't, so it sounded real. That, at least, I was able to do just find. Axel had a hard time not laughing at me. That jerk.

Sora glares at Axel. I could already tell they wouldn't get along very well. "Fine." He then looks at me, his eyes hardening. I did my best not to cringe away from his icy glare. "When are you getting home? How are you getting home?"

"Um..." Good questions. I sure as hell didn't have the answers to those.

"He'll get home around 6:00. My mom could drive us." He smirks mockingly. Axel seemed to have an odd glint in his eyes, that I didn't understand. I let it slide. He had all the answers, making it hard for Sora to find an excuse not to let me go. Wow, Axel sure had a way with words. _And that's probably how he hooked me in._ I shook my head, trying hard to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to ruin what Axel had done with Sora.

"Fine. Ill see you later, Roxas." Sora gave one final glare to Axel, then stalked away.

When Sora was officially gone, I whipped around to glare at Axel. Now, I could be as mad as I wanted to him. "What the hell?! Did you have to act like that?!"

Axel laughs at first. When he gets a look at how serious I looked, he lets out an irritated sigh. He even rolled his eyes. "Oh come _**on**_, Roxy. Its just a little fun and games. Besides, you're still with me. Don't sweat." He leans down and kisses my forehead. "Okay?"

I frown at first, but then nod. It was getting harder for me to stay mad at him. Damn. "Okay."

"Good!" He takes my hand and starts to walk off grounds. We walk till we get to an ice-cream stand in the park. Axel orders us sea salt ice-cream, and we sit under a tree. It was quiet between us for a little bit. The only noise was the wind in the trees, and the sound of us licking out ice-creams. We watched people go by, as well as nature. I decided to finally break this slightly awkward silence.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?" He had already finished his ice-cream. Now, he was lying on the grass with his arms behind his head... Eyes closed. He looked totally relaxed and hot.

"Besides Marluxia," I watched him stiffen slightly, "do you have any other siblings?" I really did want to know. I knew mostly about Marluxia, how he was a star quarter back. How he was captain of the gardening club; he really did love flowers. He was popular among everyone . The teachers loved him and used him as a role model for all the other students. And that he had a younger brother, who I found out was Axel. Everyone loved him, but Axel didn't seem to.

"Nah. I kind of wish, but I don't." He shrugs lightly, as if he wasn't really a big deal.

"Besides Sora, any other siblings?" He opens his eyes to look up at me.

"Um... I also have a sister."

"Oh?" He sits up and stares at me with more curiosity.

"Yea, she's a few minutes older."

Axel roles his eyes, sighing. "Can I have a **name**, Roxas?"

I sigh. "Her name is..." I didn't really finish the sentence. I just stared forward, kind of blankly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Axel rolling his eyes again. "Come on, Roxy!" His tone had a whine to it. "I tell you stuff!"

That's what broke my irritation nerve. I glared at him with venom in my eyes. "That's a lie! You wouldn't tell me what's wrong when I brought up Marluxia!" My voice sounded like I was kind of growling. It was good. It suited the anger in my voice quite well.

He flinches, then looks away. "That's different. I only asked for a name."

I couldn't believe it. I just shook my head, glaring forward again. "Fine. Her name is Namine, okay?"

He doesn't respond at first. He was silent between us for a few seconds, before he finally broke that painful silence. "Okay..."

I could tell I hit him deep, and that I had hurt him. Made me feel terrible. "Axel?"

". . ."

"Tell me. Why do you hate him, but everyone else doesn't?" I knew he knew who I meant... Marluxia.

". . ."

Still no answer. I felt like he was giving me the silent treatment, and I hated it.

"Axel?" He finally looked down at the ground. "Axel? Look at me!" He looked up, forcefully of course. "What's wrong?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, letting out a sigh. He stared forward, then looked back over at me. Before he can answer, a voice calls to us. "Yo!" I felt irritation boil in me again, as I recognized that voice.

_Demyx. I'm gonna kill him!_

***AXEL***

_Thank you, Demyx!_ I look over to see Roxas frowning and irritated. I laugh softly, then a bit harder as he shoots a death glare at me. I then look over at Demyx to see some one behind him. "Yo, Demyx! Who's he?" The guy looked really emo, no joke. Kind of weird to see an emo person with Demyx.

"Oh. This is Zexion. Zexion, this is Axel and his buddy Roxas!" Demyx smiles happily at Zexion. Zexion just waved. That's exactly what Roxas did. _Wow, they are both so enthusiastic._ Demyx and I both role our eyes. "So Axel, how's it going?"

"Oh its going, Demyx." I grin at him, then shake my head. "Nah, its fine. You?"

Demyx sat down, pulling Zexion down as well. Zexion sighs, then stares off into space. Roxas looks down at the ground, plucking at grass blades. "Great, Axel! Thanks! So, whys Roxas with you?" Curiosity pricked in his eyes.

"We're just... Hanging out." I smirk at Demyx. Then I mouthed so only Demyx sees, 'Your boyfriend?' Demyx blushes, then nods. I chuckle. I knew it. Demyx and I have been friends for a looong time. I knew him very well by now.

Soon, I felt a soft poke in my side. "What's funny, Axel?"

_Ah, Roxas. My sweet, innocent Roxas. _"Nothing Roxy." I grin slyly over at him.

"You're confusing." he mutters, glaring

"Okay. Cause you aren't!" I chuckle darkly, then wink at him.

"Well, you're more..." He slightly went red at my wink.

I chuckle even harder. "Anyways, why are you two here?"

"Demyx saw you, and wanted to say 'Hi.'." Roxas and I glance at each other for a split second. We were both thinking the same thing. _"How is __**energetic**__ Demyx, with an __**emo**__ guy named Zexion?"_

"Yup! We said our 'Hi's.'. Now its good-bye! See ya later, Axel. Roxas." Demyx took Zexion's hand, and they both wave. Then, they walked away together. Demyx was chattering happily, and Zexion just listened in silently. What an odd couple.

"Wow, I never imaged Demyx with a guy like Zexion." Roxas shook his head.

I shrug. "Yea well, I have no idea. But he seems happy. And that Zexion guy sort of seemed happy." I grin, as I watched them disappear out of my line of sight.

Roxas laughs. "Yea, it was kind of hard to tell!" He grins over at me, and I smile back happily.

"Would your family get mad if I brought you home late?"

Roxas bit his lower lip in thought. Damn he's hot. "Well, maybe. You said 6:00, but I kind of wish you asked for later."

"Ahahahaha! And you say **I'm** bad?" I shake my head, trying to stop laughing.

He blushes and smiles sheepishly. "Well..." He was at a lost for words. It only made him more adorable as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Don't worry, Roxas." I chuckle out I grab him and pull him closer to me. "Maybe we can push time..." I smirk down at him. He blushes deep crimson. He wraps his arms around me neck; then leans up and kisses me. His tongue pressed, demanding to enter my mouth. I parted my lips, allowing him entrance. His tongue examined the inside of my mouth eagerly. I chuckle and pull back. His face went from happy to pouting. I laugh a little harder. "Damn, Roxas, so demanding. Eager as well." I smirk as he blushes again.

"S-sorry!" He looks down, redder.

"Nah. Don't worry about it, Roxy." I tilt his head up so he's looking at me. "I didn't mind." I kiss him softly on the lips, moving down to his neck. He shivers in pleasure, running his fingers through my hair. I smirk, biting his ear playfully. He seemed to like that.

"Nnnn... Axel... D-don't stop..." Roxas whines.

I pull back slightly, then kiss him. With that, I pull back again, and smirk. His face was completely priceless. It went from blissful, to pure pouting. He even had slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Hey!" he whines.

*heh* "That's enough for now, Roxas."

"No, its not!" He glares at me, the pout deepening.

I could resist chuckling at him. I then grin evilly at him. "Sorry, Roxas. That's a no."

"But _why_?!" he demands

I had to think about it for a moment, but only to piss him off further. I lift my hand, so he could see it in front of his face. Holding up my pointer finger, I started to list off. Each time I said something, another finger would go up. "One, because we're in a public place. Two, I still have to get you home on time so we can hang out more. And three..." I lean in close and smirk, whiling holding his chin in my hand, "I pleasure you too much."

Roxas huffs angrily. Apparently, he didn't agree or even like my reasons. "Liar. You don't pleasure me enough." he growls He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring down.

I pull him close, and lift up his face so I could kiss him. He took it willingly. I force my tongue into his mouth, exploring. My right hand ran through his soft, blonde hair. My left hand went under his shirt. I ran my finger tips up and down his spine, making him shiver in more pleasure. I pulled back, kissing him up and down the neck.

"Nnnn... Oh Axel... Please... don't s-stop... Axel..." Roxas tilts his head back slightly, running his hands through my hair. He tried to pull as close as he could to me. I smirk against his skin, then bite him playfully. Roxas groans in pure bliss. I had him right where I wanted him, but I had other plans.

I smirk, then pull back. "Okay. You got what you wanted, Roxy. Pleasure time was over." We were both breathing a little heavy.

Roxas frowns, then opens his mouth. "But Ax-"

I put my hand over his mouth, sighing. "Hey, I have you more. You'll live for now, Roxy." I smirk, then remove my hand. Then I leaned down at kissed him tenderly. "Okay?"

He growls for a second, but nods. "Yes, okay."

I smiles, patting his head. "Good boy. Now, what time is it?"

Roxas pulls out the Gravity cell phone. "Its... 2:00 right now." He looked up at me as he put the phone away.

"Sweet. We still have time." I grab his hand, pulling him up. "Where do you want to go?" I grin at him happily.

Roxas blushes slightly, staring at the ground. "Can we... Go to your place?"

"Um..." _Okay, Marluxia shouldn't be home. And Mom will be out with her friends._ I nod and smile. "Okay, lets go!"

* * *

Incase you couldnt tell, i fixed this chapter up a bit as well. I added new things, fixed errors i hadnt seen before. You may not be able to tell, but im proud that i did. Anyways, plz R&R and enjoy chapter 2!

~ Mako


	3. Entering the Hellhole

Yea, chapter 3 is up! This will be the last chapter that im going to upload for a while. I know, i know you all are upset with me now. But, i just dont have much inspiration to get on with this. I have started chapter 4, its just adding more to make it into the chapter i WANT it to be is the problem.... so we'll see when i upload this storry again. =/ plz enjoy the story and maybe if you leave many comments, i will get off my ass to type you up some more! sometimes thats all the inspiration i need! anyways read on my lovely readers. =3

Mako-Chibi: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but i do own some of the side-line characters... now if i DID own Kingdom Hearts... the world would be a scary place indeed....

**

* * *

**

***ROXAS***

We walked for about an hour till we made it to his house. He unlocked the front door, and we walked in. I somewhat fell back as the strong blast of cigarettes and beer hit me. I blink slowly, staring at all the beer bottles. All the dead cigarette buds everywhere. There were so many ash trays, I couldn't count most of them. I looked over at Axel, at his frown. "Um... Axel...?" I didn't know how to finish the comment, but just stare at him. _What is with all of this stuff?! Who drinks and smokes so much in this house? I can barely breath!_ I waited.

He doesn't look at me, just surveying the whole place. "My moms getting help." He looked over at me, trying to force himself to smile. "Don't worry about it. She'll be better soon, I know it. This is actually good. There are usually much more then this." With that, he went up the stairs, skipping a step each time. I could tell he wanted to leave the downstairs as quick as possible. A weak, "Oh." came out of me. I didn't know what to say, so I quickly follow after him. The upstairs was much, much better than the downstairs. I couldn't quite figure out why.

I'm pretty sure Axel could tell that. "Mom's usually lives downstairs. Marluxia and I live upstairs. The right side from the stairs I my half, and the left side is his half. We usually stay out of each others halves." He shrugs lightly. "He's at a 'friends' house, though." Axel shrugs again, then starts heading towards the right. He opens a door, pulling me in. "And this," he smirks, looking around proudly, "is my room." He looks at me. "What do you think of it?"

"Hmm..." I look around his room. It was pretty huge, very dissent for a teenage boy. He had a mahogany desk, with a nice laptop. It was currently on the charger, and it was open to the internet. Apparently he was on myspace. A bookshelf was on the right side, and it was pretty huge. It had many types of magazines and books in it. I had no idea that Axel read so much. _Huh. Could have fooled me._ There was clothes thrown around the room in random places. It was hard to tell what was clean, and what was dirty. The bed was a nice size too. He was up against the far left wall, and window right above it. I walk and sat on his bed, still looking around. "I like it. Its..." I look at him, smiling, "... roomy." I then smirk, slightly. "And I love the clothes everywhere. Nice touch, Axel." I laugh softly.

Axel grins at me, and it was a wide, happy grin. Made me feel slightly better. "Good." He then gave me a devilish smirk. He plops down next to me, and leans in close. "What do you want to do now?" His emerald eyes blazed with curiosity. His lips were slightly parted, and a smirk was still on his face.

I blush deeply. _Why the hell do I always blush around him so much?! Its so... So... ANNOYING!!_ "Erm, we could..." I was starting to slightly draw a blank.

He kisses me softly, still smirking. Damn smirk. "Yes, Roxy?"

"W-what about..." My mind was seriously starting to fry up majorly. I don't think I liked that much.

Axel leans in closer to me, slightly pushing me down. "Go ahead. Tell me." He places his hand on my lower back... Under my shirt.

"We could... We could..." He leaned forward, kissing me again. While doing this, he pushed me a little bit more, making me lie on the bed. The hand under my shirt went up my spine, slowly pushing the shirt up with it. He moved from my lips to my neck. My eyes flutter closed. "Nnnn... Axel..." I breath

I felt him smirk against my skin. "Yes?" I open my mouth to speak, and he bites me playfully. His other hand kept running over my length playfully.

I groan in pleasure. "Axel..." I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer. It also meant that he was more on me as well. He chuckles softly. "Don't stop... Please don't, Axel..." I whine.

He bites me playfully again, slightly pulling my shirt off. I groan with pleasure, slightly panting. He whispers in my hear, "I'm gonna make you scream my name." I shiver in pure joy, pulling at his shirt now. "So demanding, Roxas." He pulls away slightly, chuckling.

I whine in response. "No..." I think my no kind of dragged out longer as well.

Axel kisses me softly. "Okay, okay. Just this once, ill give into your unholy needs." He smirks down at me, trying not to laugh.

I blink slowly, somewhat glaring at him. "Unholy?" I mutter

He chuckles at my expression, then pulls my shirt completely off. I blink, and he pulls his off. Damn. Axel had a nice body! All those muscles! I just wanted to take him then and there. To rub against him, and feel him. But, I wanted to see something else. He pushes me completely down on the bed, and leaned in close. I might just get what I wanted. He was basically on me. *smirks* "Yes. Unholy. You're a dirty boy, Roxy." He kisses me, then pull his face away an inch.

I whine again. "Stop teasing me!"

"But you look so damn cute when your whining or pouting! How can I _not_ resist teasing you?" He pinches my cheeks playfully, laughing.

I glare up at him, swatting his hands. "So?!" I cross my arms over my chest, somehow, and glare off to the side.

I heard a soft sigh escape him. "Roxas. Don't be like that."

"What happened to you making me scream your name?!" I challenge I refused to look at him.

I heard another sigh. "Fine." He turns my head forward, and kisses me. He forces his tongue into my mouth. His hand traces down my chest, unhooking my crossed arms, to my length. He unbuttons my pants, pulling them down. He pulls back only to unbutton his own pants and take them off. I stared at him in wonder, and greed. I wanted him. Then, he leans down to whisper in my ear. "How's this? Is this more to your liking?" He grabs my erected length through my boxers.

My face goes red and I start to pant again. "Nnnn... Axel..." I whisper, "more. Don't stop." I could hear my voice have a slight whine to it. I knew he liked that. I even felt him smirk against me again.

"Louder, Roxy, louder." he croons Axels grabs my boxers, ready to rip them off. I was panting harder. I could tell he wanted to take me then too, just like I wanted him to.

However, the door downstairs opened. "I'm home." It was a voice I didn't recognize. And it sure as hell didn't sound like a girl.

Axel, however, knew who it was. He froze, getting off me quickly. "Shit!" He chucked my clothes at me. "Hurry and get dressed!" He starts pulling his clothes on.

I sat up, confusion on my face. "Who is that?" I start pulling on my clothes. He was already done and I soon finished. I was really disappointed as well... Also pissed.

". . ."

"Axel?"

"What?"

"Who is that?"

He was silent at first. "Marluxia." The one word is filled with hate and loathing.

"Oh." I had no idea what to say to that. He really did seem like he hated his brother, a lot." Can I meet him?" I really wanted to, though I was pretty sure Axel would say no.

He did freeze, to what I thought was going to happen, but opens the door. "Sure." I was kind of shocked when he said that, but I nodded. We headed down the stairs. I could hear shuffling in the kitchen. We headed in.

***AXEL***

"Marluxia." There was zero tone to my voice. We had entered the kitchen to see Marluxia digging around the pantries. I was pretty sure he was just going to take some food, and then leave.

"Axel." His voice was as toneless as mine. He didn't turn around to face me, as usually. He rarely looked at me, and when he did, it was full of hate. Just like my eyes. "What do you want?" Toneless again.

"Do I always have to want something when we speak?" That's what he always assumed, anyways. Marluxia shrugs, while I sigh and role my eyes. "A friend of mine wants to meet you." I pull Roxas in front of me.

"Oh?" He turns around and stares at him. "Yo." _Oh yea, not the bastard turns around._ I role my eyes. We looked completely opposite from each other. I had red, spiky hair. His hair was pink that spikes down. His eyes were a blue shading, while mine were green. He was obsessed with flowers, and I was a total Pyro. I ways totally energetic, while he always usually stayed calm. I goofed off a bit, while he was the teachers perfect student. I just hated his guts, and he hated mine. It was a simple as that.

Roxas waves a little shyly. How cute he looks. "Hello." His voice even was slightly shy.

I role my eyes when he doesn't say anything further. "His name is Roxas." I could tell, also, that this was slightly awkward. Or at least, it soon would be.

"I see... Cant he speak for himself, Axel?" I glare at him, not responding. Then, it turned silent. Marluxia and I are staring at each other. I'm pretty sure Roxas can feel the silent tension because he starts to shift uncomfortably.

He then tugs on my sleeve. "Um, how are you Marluxia."

We both broke eye contact with each other, and look down at Roxas. "I'm fine, thank you. You?"

"I'm great, thanks."

Marluxia nods, then smirks at me. That asshole. "So, why is your friend here?" he shoots.

"I cant have friends over?" I shoot back.

"Never thought you would have any friends." He smirks and I grit my teeth angrily.

"Well, I do. Anyways, I thought you were staying at a friends house."

"What? I cant come home once in a while? Love you too, Axel." Electricity was flying between us. We hated each other, and the love thing just made it worse. We both narrowed our eyes at the other, glaring.

"Um... I have to get home soon." Roxas steps between us. He slightly pushed us apart from each other. _Huh, that's odd. I don't remember walking up to Marluxia, or him walking up to me._

We both look down at him. "Okay. We can head out now." I glare at Marluxia one last time. "Ill be home later." I was back to toneless mode.

"Fine." So was he. We both turn away at the exact same time, and walk away. He went back to the pantry, rummaging for food again. He head towards the door, opening it.

"Come on, Roxas!"

He rushes after me. "Bye, Marluxia. It was nice to meet you!"

"Yea, back at ya! Watch your back around Axel." he warns.

I grit my teeth, and grab Roxas. I pull him outside, slamming the door shut behind me. How I hated that bastard Marluxia so much!

***ROXAS***

I hurry to catch up to Axel. "Axel?" He didn't respond. I tug on his sleeve, looking up at him worriedly. "Axel?"

He sighs very softly. He didn't, however, look at me. "Yea?"

I open my mouth, then look closer at his face. _He seems upset. Really upset._ I decide not to ask what I was thinking. "Never mind."

"Okay..." It kind of shocks me that he didn't try to push it out of me. "What time is it?"

"Um..." I pull my cell phone out for the second time today. "Its 5:00." _Where had the time gone?_ I wonder

"Okay. So we could hang out for one more hour, or I could take you home." Axel shrugs, then sighs. It seems like he had no life in him at the moment. "Your choice."

I took his hand, squeezing it lightly. I smile up at him, trying to make him happy. "I want to hang out with you more!" I didn't mean for it to come out as a whine, but it did. I inwardly kicked myself.

There was a small smile on his face. That kind of made me happy again. "Good." He looks over at me, smirking. _What the hell? Are you serious!?_ He pulls his hand free, then wraps his arm over my shoulders. "Where to, Roxy?" I smile, leaning into his side. His old self was back. I didn't care where. As long as I was with him, I could careless. "What? Not gonna give me any ideas?"

"Nope!" I lean up, kissing him on the cheek. *smile*

He chuckles lightly. "You hungry?"

I open my mouth, only for my stomach to start growling. He smirks down at me, and I blush crimson red. "Yes..."

"I could tell! Damn, Roxas, it was so loud!" He walks us along, away from his house... And Marluxia.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

I gulp down my nervousness. "Before I ask, will you promise to answer the question no matter what, truthful, and not get mad at me?"

He was silent. I think he could tell where I was going with this. It kind of shocked me what his answer was. "Yes, promise."

I take a deep breath, then let it out. While doing so, I release some of me fear and nervousness as well. "Okay. What do you hand Marluxia have against each other?" I look over at him.

He stiffens up slightly, and releases his own breath slowly. "I have an idea." He didn't look at me.

I frown. "But Axel!" I whine, "you promised!"

He shook his head. "And I'm keeping my promise. However, my idea is to tell you when we're eating." He looks down at me, his eyes slightly pleading. "Okay?"

". . ." I don't respond, fuming. I look away, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighs patiently beside me. "Roxas, its fair. Besides, it give me time to think." He hugs me closely, and kisses my forehead. "Please? Its only fair, sense you're forcing me to tell you a deep, _**raw**_ secret." His voice sounded like he was in pain.

I thought it over, then nodded. "Okay. But do you promise, Axel?" I didn't want him to have a way to worm out of it later on.

He kisses me, smiling. "Yes, that's all I ask." We start to walk away again. _When did we stop walking?_ Before I knew it, we were in front of the Elephant Bar.

My eyes widen in shock. "Can you even _afford_ this, Axel?" I whisper.

He laughs at my facial expression. "Of course I can!" I stare at him skeptically, but he just laughs harder. "No worries, Roxy. And don't get some lame ass cheap meal just cause you don't think I can afford it!" He pulls me inside, before I can say anything. I couldn't even stop us from going in. I felt weak compared to Axel for a few seconds. He gets a booth, far away from any other people. I guess he didn't want others to hear, just incase we knew someone here.

"Okay Axel, spill!" I demand.

He shakes his head in the no direction. _What the hell?! No?!_ "No." I open my mouth to protest, but he speaks on. "Order something to eat. Then we can." He flashes a smirk at me. "Promise."

I role my eyes. "Fine. If you order something as well." He sighs, then orders our meals. I didn't get a choice of what I wanted. _I hope its something good._ We sat there silently, waiting for the food to come. I drum my fingers against the table impatiently. Axel smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. He slouches down, watching me with the stupid, damn smirk of his. I finally loose my nerve and patients. I hit my head against the table. "Ugh! This is so annoying! What's taking them so long?!" I growl.

Axel laughs darkly. "What's wrong, Roxas? Getting a little impatient?" he mocks.

I glare at him darkly. "Shut up, Axel!"

"Oh. Moody too!"

"Axel... !!!!"

He laughs, then gets up. He moves, sitting next to me. He rests his chin on his hands, smirking at me. "Tell me, Roxas, how do you feel?"

I growl, rolling my eyes. "You're an asshole, Axel."

"Aww come on, Roxas!" Axel pulls me into a hug, snuggling me. "Don't be so mean." I love how Axel felt so warm, but then I remember I'm mad at him.

I shove him away, angrily again. "Just get back to your... AHHH!" I freeze when Axel rests his hand on my inner thigh, real close to my length. He rubs my inner though, leaning close to me.

"You still want me to leave? To move away?" Axel had a hurt look on his face.

I try to get away, not wanting him to fry my mind. The problem was, there was a wall behind me, and Axel was blocking the only way out. "S-stop." I whisper My face was flushing up.

"Aww, and before you wanted me not to stop. Stop teasing me, Roxas." He bites my lower lip playfully.

"Nnnn..." My face flushes deeper, and I try to get away. The wall presses against my back, instead. _Fucking wall! Why?!_ "Axel..." I breath.

He kisses me gently. "Yes?" This was just like the time when we were on his bed, but somehow different. He smirks at me when I start to pant.

"Ch-cheater. Stop."

He moves from my lips to my neck. "I'm not cheating." His breath against my skin made me shutter in pure pleasure. _Damn him and his ways!_

"Uhh... Nnnn... A-axel." My mind was almost spent. He literally was trying to fry my mind again! Then, I remember the promise. I shove him off of me, glaring. "No." I growl softly.

Right then, the waitress shows up. "Okay! Here's what you two ordered." She gave us a warm smile. "Let me know if you need anything!" She didn't comment on how close we were, even when I did shove him. Instead, she spun around and left.

I point to the other side, still glaring at Axel. "Go! You promised, Axel!"

Axel sighs, moving back over to the other side. "Fine. What was your question again?" He starts to eat, watching me with very faint pain in his eyes.

I start to eat as well. "What do you and Marluxia have against each other?" I knew he hadn't forgotten the question, just stalling for more time. I watch him nod, eating slowly. I grew even more irritated with him then what I already was. "Now, Axel! Tell me!" I demand angrily.

He stares up at me in slight disbelief. "I-- I know! Its j-"

"Dammit Axel!" my vision started to blur up, "you promised!"

"Don't cry, Roxas."

_Huh. So that's why my vision blurred._ I start to wipe the tears gone, still glaring at Axel. I took a shaky, calming breath. "Okay, speak." I demand.

Axel took a deep breath of his own. "Okay, okay. Just calm down, and eat." I nod, taking more calming breaths. I continue to eat, nodding at him again. "Good." He pushes his already finished plate away. _That was fast._ "Well, you know we have a mom, right?"

I nod. "Yea." I couldn't tell where this conversation was going.

"Well, Dads out of the picture. He remarried." Axel stops, shaking his head out. I couldn't tell why. "More like, Marluxia's dad remarried." He stares at me silently, waiting for me to take what he meant.

Confusion was the first thing that struck me, but then my mind just clicks. "You have different dads?"

Axel nods. "Yea, but Marluxia is still the oldest. You see, our mom was married to Marluxia's dad. However, behind . . ." He stops, trying to breath calmly. I felt horrible for yelling at him before. I think he could tell, cause he smiles at me sweetly. "No worries, Roxas. Anyways, behind the scenes, our mom was seeing someone."

"She was?"

Axel nods again. We stare at each other, and I wait for him to go on. "Like I said, we have different dads. But she wasn't very into him. Then, she met my dad in a bookstore. This was before she started drinking or anything." He had a sad smile on his face. "I wish I knew what that was like before."

"She must have really loved him." I note aloud.

Axel nods. His sad smile turns into a happy one. I was happy to see that. "They both did. They saw each other every day, so she skipped out on Jason and Marluxia. Soon, she was pregnant with me. It was hard to tell at first, but Mom hadn't been sleeping with Jason after Marluxia was born. She told me how pissed Jason was when she was a month from giving birth to me. She wouldn't let Jason anywhere near her, but she somewhat let Marluxia near. And, I was born. Jason resented me and my father when he came to see Mom and me." Darkness crosses his face in a flash, covering up the happiness.

I blink confused, and took his hand. "Axel? Its okay if you want to stop."

He shakes his head, laughing darkly. I didn't quite like the sound of it. "Nah, its okay. Anyways, Mom and I really loved Dad. When I was 6, he was all of a sudden gone. A few days later, they found his body torn to pieces in a factory basement. The blood was basically dried and flaky, so he had been down there for a while." He slams his fist on the table kind of hard. I flinch from the impact, but didn't interrupt him. "And it was one of _**Jason's**_ factories!" I nod slowly. "Since then, Mom hasn't been the same. Jason left Mom a month after, remarrying a total bitch." I got up, walking over to his die. I could now tell why he kept stalling. It was obvious that this guy, Jason, killed Axel's father and hurt his mom. I hug him. *heh* "Its okay, Roxy. What's done is done. And my moms getting help now."

I didn't believe him, but I agree. "If you say so, Axel."

"I do. Now, its time to get you home." He kisses my forehead, taking my hand. "So stop worrying." I stare up at him skeptically, but didn't say anything. I didn't want to hurt Axel further then what I already had. I just kept my mouth shut, letting him lead me home.

* * *

Again, i redid this chapter as well. Just small little changes here and there, so again they are hard to notice. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember this story will be on hold for a VEEEERY long time. =/ sorry, but plz R&R!

~ Mako


End file.
